The Yummy Drabbles of the Malecy Goodnessy Magic
by SushiSasha244
Summary: 25 Malec drabbles... ""Magnus… um… hair will grow back, love. A… that won't. Don't you think you should, maybe… calm down a bit?"" Have fun, R&R! Suggestions are love!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ello my fellow Fanfiction and Malec fans! This'll be a collection of 100-200 word drabbles, about Malec… they are mostly unconnected, though I'll probably have a few recurring OCs. The prompts are from a list of my own creating So yep, R&R please! Enjoy!**

_**029. Colour**_ "Hey, Alec, you should dye your hair pink! Then you'd look like Darth Vader eating cotton candy! Cause, ya know, you always wear black and you have blue eyes and pink and blue are cotton candy and black is Darth Vader's color… you'd look soooo fabulously delicious! Not that you don't already, but you need some COLOR in your life," Magnus rambled rapidly, practically bouncing around the room in excitement. Alec just looked at the ceiling, thinking that Magnus was quite colorful enough for the both of them and wondering not for the first time how in the world he'd ended up dating an insane warlock.

_**002. Rain**_ Rain poured down from the grey, looming clouds, soaking everything in the glade—the ash-coated trees, the dry earth, and most ironically, the pair of bodies just in front of the tiny pond- their scorched hands twined together so tightly in death that no one could break their bond, just as no one, not even a goddess, not even time itself had been able to destroy their love while they lived. Their last words would hold into infinity: "I love you."

_**025. Twins **_The couple hovered in the dimly lit doorway of Charlotte and Harriet's room. They exchanged a look and both of their eyes were sad; their hearts heavy as they watched the sisters sleep. The twins, Tessa's daughters, had been far too young to see their mother murdered, and even more so to lose their lives… not to death, but to Camille's vampire disease. Now they would never grow up as Tessa had wanted… they, like their adopted fathers, would stay young forever.

_**098. Sunset**_ Magnus hated sunsets. _Hated_ them. It went back to his childhood—back then, sunset was the worst time… he'd know that sleep would follow, and he'd know that the nightmares would come, and he knew that he would have to face another day. Plus, the sky had reminded him of blood… and blood was never, ever a good sight. Now, though, it was worse—each day was one less day. Not in his life; he had endless days, but for someone he loved. Alec, Isabelle, Clary… God help him, even Jace and Simon. He'd somehow fallen in with the crazy teens and now he couldn't get out—and every sunset was just another sea painted of blood, and someday all too soon… it would be their blood coloring the sky as Magnus sat and watched.

_**063. Hair**_ "How is he your Parabatai? He's vile, evil, cruel! He should be put behind bars, drawn and quartered and fed to Raveners… this is the worst insult I have EVER suffered! No, wait… better! I'll put a shrinking spell on his dick! Shrink it down to the size of his brain and his heart… NONEXISTANT!"

"Magnus… um… hair will grow back, love. A… _that_ won't. Don't you think you should, maybe… calm down a bit?"

But, of course… Magnus didn't. Honestly, hadn't Jace learned by now not to touch the hair?

**A/N: Sooo ya think I should continue? By the way, Rain was kind of connected to Into Forever, another Malec fic of mine Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The Sasha… has returned! *dramatic vampire cape thingy***

_**066: I Know**_ "B-but…" Alec stammered stupidly, staring uncomprehendingly at his boyfr- no, wait. No longer his boyfriend… wasn't that what Magnus was telling him? "I love you! And you said that you loved me! Don't you remember? I thought… I thought you loved me, Magnus!"

The warlock's green eyes regarded him coldly without a trace of his Magnus—his warm, laughing, smiling lover was gone completely from those eyes. 'You stupid little Shadowhunter,' they seemed to sneer. 'Why would I, Magnus Bane, Hish Warlock of Brooklyn, fall in love with _you_? A stupid, weak Nephilim?' But all he said was "I know I did. I lied."

And then he walked out of Alec's life, and Alec never saw the man with the beautiful eyes again.

_**049. Lust & 082. Fuck **_The Shadowhunter knew that he needed to leave, that Jace would be waiting for him, but he just couldn't drag himself away. It was nice and warm here all snuggled up in bed with Magnus, watching his lover sleep, and he loved to watch Magnus sleep. It was completely cliché, but he did—unlike in all of those cliché little love stories, though, Magnus didn't look all young and innocent in his sleep. His face looked older in a timeless sort of way; absent was the glitter and makeup and never-failing smile. This was a side of him that Alec almost never saw—it fascinated him.

Magnus mumbled a few words in his sleep, lyric-y sounding words… wait, _what_ had he just said? Cause it had sounded like…

"Imma fuck ya real good baby," Magnus muttered again. Yep, he'd heard him correctly! Right as Alec was about to shake his boyfriend awake and demand to know what he was dreaming about, his sleepy golden-green eyes opened. He blinked once and tilted his head a bit, looking thoughtful.

"Um… Mags… what _exactly _were you just dreaming about?"

Magnus blinked again, then realization dawned on his face… accompanied by a rather seductive smile. "Why don't I show you?" he purred. He pushed Alec down onto the bed and crawled slowly on top of him to straddle the younger teenager, lust shining in his eyes. A bright blush colored Alec's cheeks as he looked up at Magnus through his eyelashes, unknowingly making himself look sexier than ever. "Yes, why don't you?" the Nephilim murmured just before Magnus captured his lips in a hungry kiss—it was time to show Alec _precisely_ what his dream had been about.

_**043. Odd**_ "Alec… everything looks odd. I think I need to go away for a while, but just for a while, okay? I just… I think I have to. I'll come back though! Don't worry about me; I'll come back fine… won't I? But… what if I don't? Alec…. I-I never wanted to leave you…" Magnus whispered brokenly. He had to gasp for every breath. His voice was fervent and confused, his eyes darting back and forth. "I am so sorry… why can't I stay here? I want to stay here with you, Alec!"

"I know, Magnus. I know you do. Everything will be ok," the Shadowhunter lied soothingly. He gently reached down to stroke his lover's face with the hand not pressed to the bloody wound. Magnus reached up to hold his hand there, as if scared of Alec leaving him. "See, I'm staying right here. I won't leave you until you have to go, okay? And I'll be right here, waiting for you!"

Magnus died barely a minute later… and Alec was left forever waiting for his love to return to him.

_**021. Fudge**_ "… Magnus? What… is flying around the kitchen?"

"Fudgecicles."

"… Why?"

"I dunno, I just wanted to do some magic. And the fudgecicles told me they wanted to learn to fly."

"…"

"What?"

"… Nothing…"

**A/N: Pffft, I take NO responsibility for the last one… I was watching The Finder and someone mentioned flying fudgecicles! Oh, and **_049. Lust & 082. Fuck___**was Jacob's doing… I asked him for a prompt and he said fuck and I had FYE stuck in my head, so… yeah XD XD DAMN I'm tired… night night all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I actually have about 20-25 of these WRITTEN, I'm just too lazy to TYPE them XD Sorry peoples! But yeah, it's 9:30 and I'm sick and I'm bored, so I'm out of excuses to not type them XD First one is depressing, just warning ya…**

_**045. Sight **_Alexander smiled as he felt he warmth of the sun on his face; this was the first day this year to feel like Summer. He turned to Magnus and he, too, was smiling—even though he could not see it, Alec always had been able to guess the warlock's feelings with almost unfair accuracy; a useful talent now that he had not seen his lover's face for over 5 years.

He couldn't, however, bring himself to regret the loss. It had been his decision, made readily and willingly. "It's your choice, Nephilim: his life or your eyes. Which will it be?" the Faerie Queen had asked him, her eyes as cold as the last leaves clinging to life in deep winter. He had chosen and never let himself look back. He may have lost his vision, but he still had Magnus. That was all he would ever need.

_**024. Beanie Baby **_"Magnus!" Alec called incredulously, scrutinizing the outrageous thing in his arms. "_What_ did you do to out cat?"

Sir Kitty, the fluffy little kitten they had bought to keep Chairman Meow company, glared reproachfully up at Alec. "Hey, I didn't do it… blame him!" Alec protested.

"Blame me for what? Making him look fabulous?"

"… Magnus, he looks like a Beanie Baby…"

He really did. The poor cat's fur was dyed all glittery purple, with his little paws and head colored in swirly rainbow hues.

"Exactly!" Magnus agreed brightly. "Beanie Babies are the best!"

_**056. Cursed **_They both screamed when the curse hit them; it was an earth-shattering sound of pure agony. And then they were both drowning, one struggling for air in the dark depths of the Res Sea and the other sinking further and further down in the icy Arctic Ocean as if he had forgotten that he had to breathe. Maybe he had; all he could ever remember afterwards was numbness.

They both survived that day—and wished that they hadn't. That curse, that damn, damn curse, it was the cruelest of punishments for and living thing to touch the curse-bearer sunk into death slnowly in a trial of many days, with tiny creatures eating away their insides and their flesh bit by bit until they were driven to insanity, their bodies gone but their hearts and brains still intact. And so the pair of lovers retreated to their own separate corners of this earth away from all life.

Neither one ever allowed theirself to even entertain the thought of seeking out the other, for they knew it could end in one way only: death. And so they wandered the earth alone and died alone, always longing—longing for just one glimpse of the other's face, one kiss, one whisper of their voice.

_**047. Note '**__Magnus, I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry. I'm just not strong enough… to live in this world forever, never escaping the death and the pain and the hopelessness. Maybe I'll see you again, maybe not, but if not… you'll find someone, okay? You'll be fine. This is good-bye, my love.'_

The shimmering pink ink looked out of place as it dried, it's cheery look contrasting so much with the desolate words of the note. Alec glanced over it one last time before taking the vial full of enough poison to kill a Greater Demon and swallowed it in one gulp. He was ready to face death.

_**084. Lifeless **_Magnus's eyes stung when he came home to see the lifeless body, the empty vial, but no tears fell. He had seen it coming. He had known for a long time that it would happen. But still… he had clung to the hope that his Alec would pull through. There wasn't any sadness in his heart, though, just reluctant acceptance… after all of these years seeing Alec dragging listlessly through the days, he was almost glad that it was over. Now, at least, maybe the once-bright-eyed boy could find happiness and peace.

**A/N: …DAMN I was in a cheerful mood that day o.0 Um… okay, in case you missed it, the last two were connected. Beyond that, I have nothing to say except REVIEW! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! How is everyone? Did anyone have school? I was supposed to… but the snow saved us :P**

_**018. Unexpected & 096. Passion **_ Isabelle had always thought that the day Alec became immortal, it would be… planned. It would be the result of months, if not years, of talking and thinking and searching for the answer.

Isabelle thought wrong. On that day, they'd hardly talked about it. Just the week before Alec and Jace had gotten into a fight over it, when Jace made a smart remark about how Alec should just leave now since he was obviously going to ditch them soon anyways, since he'd be leaving soon anyways when Magnus made him immortal and he had to hide from the Clave. Alec had denied it quite vehemently, insisting that he had no intention of becoming eternal anytime soon.

As it turns out, Alec hadn't lied that day. At that point in time, he WASN'T thinking of living forever. But one day, that changed.

They were on the couch, Magnus trailing burning kisses over the skin of Alec's neck, the pair of them pressed together as closely as two layers of clothes would allow. "I love you," Magnus whispered in his ear, his voice rough with love and lust.

That's when it popped into his mind: _I love Magnus. I don't want to loose him_. Maybe it had something to do with the movie that was still playing in the background—Breaking Dawn—or the song that had just started blasting from Magnus's iPod—Forever Now—but it was true. He didn't want to ever leave Magnus.

"Magnus," he murmured, his voice just as husky. "I want you. Forever."

A small frown creased Magnus's perfect features. "Alec… do you mean… what?"

"I want you to make me immortal. I want to be with you as long as I'm alive, be it… 10 years or 10,000 years." Alec pleaded with his eyes, practically willing Magnus to understand, to agree.

And he did. There was no 'Are you sure?', no 'Maybe we should think about this…'. Understanding lit Magnus's eyes and he scooped Alec up in his arms, kissing him with a fiery passion. "Okay. Come on… let me find the spell."

_**073. Family**_ Alec has to admit, they WERE one odd-looking family. Magnus, tall and clearly part Asian, always covered with all of his glitter and color. Alec, with his plain, dark clothes and piercing blue eyes. Neither of them looked older than 19. The were the twins, with their curly brown hair and aqua-silver eyes, 7 year olds who acted much older.

They hardly ever went out without attracting odd glances or even the occasional rude remark—but that was ok. Harriet and Charlotte's charming little smiles always reassured the doubtful glance-ers and anyone with a rude comment, well… let's just say that Magnus had quite the arsenal of embarrassing spells. Hair-dying, sparkle-conjuring, insect-attracting… he truly did know it all.

Maybe they were a bit different, nowhere near a traditional family, but that was ok too—none of them would have it any other way.

_**075. Mystery**_ It was a mystery to everyone, Alec and Magnus's relationship—how could two people so different get along so damn well? But if you stopped to think, it made sense: they balanced each other out. Alec was a straightforward person. In his mind everything was black and white, there were clear lines between right and wrong and good and bad- he had a very simple way of seeing the world. He knew what was important to him and where his priorities were. That's why he was so good at making decisions. Magnus, on the other hand, thought too much. He had lived so long and done so much that he knew that there was no such thing as good and evil or right or wrong; it all depended on circumstance. He saw everything in shades of gray; some were just darker or lighter than others. The two of them completed each other, Alec's young naivety diluting Magnus's old wisdom… it was clear to anyone that they were a match that was meant to be. Even if they didn't make much sense to anyone.

_**079. Marble**_ Magnus's favorite place on earth wasn't in some crazy exotic country, tucked away in some forest somewhere; it was in the U.S. Richmond, Virginia, to be exact.

It was the marble hall. A massive hallway made entirely of pink-ish marble, with a soaring ceiling and pillars bigger around than any tree, and a spiraling staircase—also made of marble- leading to the next level of the building. It made you feel so tiny, something not easy to do to Magnus. It was always cold too, but bright. It was the perfect place for a wedding, and Alec agreed… because who in their right mind would doubt Magnus when it came to things like that?

**A/N: So that's it… no sadness for once! :o The marble hall is a real place, by the way—though I did exaggerate a bit. It's in the Virginia Museum of Fine Arts in Richmond; I absolutely ADORE it… I literally took my laptop and sat in that place writing ALL DAY once :P**


End file.
